Recalling Memories
by annaslittleweirdo
Summary: So basically my mind was a little weird when I wrote this but its Mitchsen (of course) hahaha Enjoy !


Prompt: Start your story with 'she touched the little box in her pocket and smiled'

AN: Ahhhhhh this didn't turn out exactly how I planned but I was looking up prompts online because I was bored and found this little gem to deal with and it basically took on a mind of its own. I hope it's not too bad hahaha

* * *

_She touched the little box in her pocket and smiled. With it being almost midnight, the two girls headed back to their shared apartment. It was before they entered the building that Beca stopped Aubrey. Aubrey turned around, confused._

"_Being with you is one of the most amazing things in the world. You make me a better person and I can't think of life without you, which is why I'm asking for you to spend the rest of your life with me"_

_Beca got down on one knee pulling out the little velvet box._

"_So, Aubrey Posen, do me the honor of being my wife?" Beca asked hopeful._

_Aubrey gasped and nodded furiously. _

_Beca slipped the ring on her finger before getting pulled up by the collar into a kiss._

The memory replayed in Aubrey's head as she looked through an old photo album. It was an anniversary gift from Beca filled with all the pictures of them together. The current photo she was looking at was when she and Beca were at a park. Beca was being such a little kid and had Aubrey push her on the swings. It was taken the afternoon before the proposal.

Beca walked into the living room seeing Aubrey on the couch and decided to join her.

"Watcha looking at?"

"The old photo album you gave to me on our 2 year anniversary" Aubrey said not looking away from the photo.

Beca saw the photo she was looking at and questioned it.

"Why do you like that one so much?"

"Because it was taken the day you proposed"

Beca thought back on that day and smiled.

"_I wanna go out today. It's so nice" Beca said to Aubrey before putting on her best pout face._

"_Where would we go?" Aubrey questioned_

"_We could go to the park. Chloe can even come"_

"_Okay. Go call Chloe while I change"_

_Beca did a little victory dance before pulling out her phone and stepping into the other room to call the redhead._

_They originally were only supposed to be there a couple hours but Beca had turned into a little kid that refused to leave because she was having so much fun. They ended up there till midnight and Aubrey swore the only reason Beca agreed to go home was because it was getting cold._

Beca was snapped out of her daze at Aubrey waving her hand on front of her face.

"Earth to Beca" Aubrey joked

"Huh?"

Aubrey had to laugh at the clueless expression on Beca's face.

"You didn't hear a single word I just said, did you?"

"Nope" Beca said, popping the 'p'

Aubrey rolled her eyes before pointing to a picture on a different page.

"I said I like this one better"

Beca smiled at the image before her. It was of their first dance together on their wedding day. Aubrey was holding Beca closely with Beca's head on her shoulder.

"Personally, I like this the most"

Beca said pointing to the picture of them at the beach. Beca was carrying Aubrey towards the water because she refused to go in.

Aubrey laughed at the memory this picture held.

_A Bella's reunion was being held at the beach. She had refused to go into the water because it, in her words, was too cold. So, being classic Beca, she had picked up her wife and carried her to the water with a full intention on throwing her in. It didn't turn out as planned though. Aubrey had a death grip on Beca's neck so Beca had just dived under water while still holding Aubrey._

"That was a good day, even though I wanted to kill you for that" Aubrey said, laughing.

"You couldn't live without me" Beca countered before placing a small kiss on her cheek before continuing to look through the album.

And that's just how their day went, looking at pictures of their pastimes and laughing at the memory.

* * *

AN: How was it? Did I do good? I feel like it was basically just a jumble of thoughts that popped into my head when I wrote it but ehh, you can only do so much. Plus I was pretty hyper and listening to Hannah Montana (no judging) on repeat when I wrote it. Reviews are always welcome :)


End file.
